le Viol de Mariana
by CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur
Summary: This is what could happen if and when Fred Weasley meets the love of his life. Orig Char MF, unedited version avail.
1. The Beginning

**le Viol de Mariana**  
by: CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur 

**Author's Note:**_ This is in response to the Fred and George Challenge by MarieJayn18 on adultfanfiction DOT net. This is just the first chapter. I wanted to post it to see the response I get before proceeding with the second chapter. Which is where the challenge comes to fruition._

_There really is a restaurant called Rigazzi's on The Hill in St. Louis. It has the BEST filet mignon in the world, not to mention pretty damn good apple martinis. Aperio is Latin for uncover. It means to uncover, lay bare, reveal, make clear. It works perfectly for my purposes. Hehehehehehe I promise to put Fred and George back exactly as I found them. I mean if I were going to take ANY character for myself it would be Oliver Wood. The boy is just plain HOT! Okay, enough wishful thinking. Back to the disclaimer..._

_I also shamelessly took a couple of sentences in the opening paragraph from Baz Luhrmann's masterpiece, Moulin Rouge. And shamelessly, I also am using at least at the beginning the plot to MR. I bow to the genius of Baz. He is one of the if not the greatest artistic minds in movies today. I do not own any recognizable characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling, that REALLY lucky lady we all know, love, and envy! I do, however, own the character of Mariana Jinn-Kenobi. I created her for a story I wrote in the Star Wars universe called Keep One Heart._

_

* * *

_

I couldn't believe what I had witnessed. My own brother. I couldn't believe that he could be such a monster. Damn, I cursed the fact that I was on Hogwarts grounds that night and could not apparate to George to stop him from hurting her. Mariana Jinn-Kenobi, the woman I loved. The woman I loved is . . . dead. It all started one year ago.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I had moved to the United States to open a new branch of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes in St. Louis, Missouri. I was interviewing clerks for the store, when she walked in. She was 5'7" tall with long dark auburn hair that fell down her back in waves of curls. I had always scoffed at the idea of love at first sight, but then this happened to me. SHE happened to me.

It had been an extremely long day filled with interviews of witches and wizards that made Professor Quirrel look like, well, Professor Dumbledore. Since there were no more people waiting for an interview, I had decided to close up for the night. Just as I stood up to switch the closed sign on, a bell rang to signal someone else coming in. It was her.

"I hope that I am not too late. I got caught in a meeting on campus, and I couldn't get away." She smiled a smile that made my night.

"No, you are just in time." I replied, and so we wouldn't be interrupted, I flipped the sign anyway. "I'm Fred Weasley, co-founder of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes."

"I'm Mariana Jinn-Kenobi, hopefully your new store clerk." She said with a hopeful grin on her face.

I grinned back. I couldn't help it. She was the most beautiful lady I had ever set eyes on. "I believe I could be persuaded to hire you." I flirted with her for a few minutes. "Where did you go to school at?"

"I attended Salem Academy until I graduated. I then pursued and received degrees in Charms and Earth Magic from New Orleans Institute." Mariana replied.

"With those kind of qualifications, why would you even want to work here for me?" I asked genuinely curious as to why anyone would choose this low paying opportunity over a higher paying job.

"I think my father would say the same thing." She laughed in her slightly husky tone. "I inherited plenty of money from all of my grandparents. Not only am I an only child, I have no cousins, because both of my parents were also only children. I don't need to work. I want to work. And to be quite honest, when I saw the pictures of you and your brother in Witch Weekly, I knew I had to work for you."

"Hey, that works for me. You want to go for dinner?" I asked her.

"Sure. Do you have any clue where you want to go?" Mariana queried.

"I have a friend that recommended a great muggle restaurant, located on The Hill, I believe. I think it is called Rigazzi's." I told her.

"Yes, that is a wonderful place, but I think you should know something about it." Mariana stated.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"It is not an entirely muggle business. There is actually a back entrance for us magical folks." Mariana said.

several hours and drinks later…

"So where should I drop you off at?" Mariana asked me.

"I believe it is called The Hyatt Regency at Union Station. Those silly muggles have no clue that the train still runs right through the mall. I love sitting there watching them." I told her.

"I have too. Would you mind it at all if I came up with you?" Mariana cautiously asked.

"Nnnnot at all." I stumbled over the words, suddenly very anxious to get to my room.

By the time we made it to my room, we were practically devouring each other. I barely managed to get the door open, and the closed behind us, before I started to peel of Mariana's shirt.

"Are you sure, Mari?" I asked between the kisses I was placing on her shoulders as I pulled her shirt away from her body.

"I have never been more sure. Please do not stop." Mari replied as she started to pull my pants off. "There has got to be an easier way of doing this." She stated pulling out her wand and mumbling, "aperio." Suddenly I was naked, and she mumbled the same thing, again, and the rest of her clothes were gone.

I was able to lead her to the bed, before I picked her up and placed her in the middle of it. I stood there for a minute just taking in the beauty of her form. From her dark green eyes and long auburn hair, moving down to her pert breasts that were just slightly larger than my hands, her tightly toned stomach and abs, and her slightly flared hips and slender legs, she was perfection at its best.

I gently eased myself on to the bed beside her, and began kissing her again. As my mouth slowly made the journey from her bow-shaped lips down her neck, her hands found there way to my hair. I could hear soft moans coming from Mari every so often, so I must have been doing something right. My mouth had finally made its way to her breasts, where I began softly sucking on one while lightly kneading the other one.

Mari was moaning and pulling at my hair before I managed to fully make my way back up her body. Mari eagerly wrapped her legs around my waist. I didn't waist any more time before I entered into her. I groaned when I felt her tightness gripping me. I momentarily felt a barrier, but I was too far gone to stop and think about it. We made love for what seemed like hours until we were both spent and exhausted.

I placed fluttering kisses along her jaw as I whispered, "why didn't you tell me to stop? If I had known…"

I tried to finish but Mari stopped me by placing one of her fingers over my lips. "I wanted you from the moment I first saw you. And it wasn't in that magazine." She smiled. "You wouldn't remember it, but we actually met at one of my teacher's wedding several years ago."

"Whose wedding would that have been?" I asked as I lazily rubbed circles on her stomach.

"Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. She was my Charms professor my last year at Salem." Mari replied.

"Oh, I remember that wedding. George and I provided the fireworks. I seem to remember a rather young teenage redhead following me around. I believe she was actually in the Wedding Party. Would that have been you?" I asked.

"Yep, that was me. I couldn't get enough of you, but you wouldn't give me the time of day." Mari said with a guilty smile on her face. "But I wouldn't have changed tonight for anything. I wanted my first time to be with you. What I meant earlier about seeing your pictures, was that I had been having these fantasies about you lately, and to all of a sudden to see your face in my magazine. It was like kismet."

I leaned in closer to her face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I noticed you that day. You were just too young for me to do anything about it then. I mean you were 16 and I was already 21. Now the difference between 26 and 31 doesn't seem as big. You, too, have haunted me ever since that day." I laughed. "You have no idea how many times I asked Tonks about you. She never would even tell me your name. She just kept saying that when the time was right YOU would find me. I almost gave up waiting."

I noticed tears in Mari's eyes. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry." I said as I wiped them up with my hands.

"I am not sad. I just realized how much I love you." Mari replied as she hugged me tighter and nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"I love you too." I said placing a kiss on her forehead as we both fell asleep.

* * *


	2. A Christmas Reunion

**TITLE: le Viol de Mariana: chapter 2 - A Christmas Reunion**

_Hello. . .Is anyone out there? Please, I am resorting to begging that someone will review and give me a new idea? Please!_

**Author:** CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur _(ff DOT net)_or Minerva Ann McGonagall _(aff DOT net)_

_**Disclaimer: **Sorry, no smut in this chapter. You will have to read the first chapter, which also tells you where to find the unedited version at (that is IF you are reading this from (ff DOT net)if you are reading from(aff DOT net) then you have no problem finding the unedited version). You MUST be 18 to read the unedited first chapter, otherwise someone's angry parents could come after me. hehehehehe_

_**Author's Note:** I so want to apologize for this late update. I think there will only be one possibly two more chapters left of this. **PLEASE** Read **AND** Review it. It would mean the absolute world to me. And who knows, I might get some new ideas for this and be able to write the next chapter really quickly. Reviews really do inspire the writer, so PLEASE inspire me._

_The song I use in this chapter, _ **Under Your Spell**_, is from the Buffy episode _Once More with Feeling_, and I believe was written by _Joss Whedon_ and performed beautifully by_ Amber Benson_ on the series. I do not own it, well, actually I do own a copy of it, but it is NOT my song. I also do not own any recognizable characters (the great and powerful OZ oops I meant _JKR_ does), unless you have read my SW story in which case I do own the character of Mariana._

* * *

BRIEF history lesson to understand a comment I make in the story. . . 

_The Goddess Hestia, according to my internet sources _(greekmythology DOT com _and _pantheon DOTorg),_ was the Greek goddess of the hearth fire, hence presiding over domestic life. She is the Goddess of the Hearth, the symbol of the house around which a new born child is carried before it is received into the family. She is the eldest sister of Zeus and the oldest daughter of Rhea and Cronus. She was a virgin-goddess, and when wooed by Poseidon and Apollo, swore by the head of Zeus to remain a virgin. She had no throne, but tended the sacred fire in the hall on the Olympus and every hearth on Earth was her altar. She is the gentlest of all the Olympians. She does not have a distinct personality. She plays no part in myths. Each city had a public hearth sacred to Hestia, where the fire was never allowed to go out. Of all the Olympians, she is the mildest, most upright and most charitable. _

_By Hestia being this mother type goddess I am going on the assumption that she can sing. You will understand in a little while._

* * *

**Now on with the show. . .** **_

* * *

_**

_almost 11 months later…a few days before Christmas. . ._

I couldn't believe the speed with which my relationship with Mari had progressed. It had been such a perfect beginning, that I had decided to stay in St. Louis to see where it was going to go. Besides, for the first time in my life I had found someone that I loved more than Quidditch or pranks. My parents are coming over to visit soon. I think that my Mother just wants to make sure that I am eating right. You know how Mothers can be, especially when they are not there to oversee one of their brood.

Mari is very nervous about meeting my parents. I keep telling her she needn't worry. My Mother will love her, and my Father will simply adore her. But I think she is just anxious because we just found out that she is expecting. She doesn't want my parents to think ill of her because we aren't married yet. They won't, and I keep telling her that. I know because, what Mari doesn't know is that my parents are bringing me Grandma Prewitt's engagement ring. My mother is excited beyond belief, and has already been asking when we plan on having kids. I can't wait to see my Mother's face on Christmas when we tell her about the baby.

I hear Mari singing to herself and the baby again in the baby's room. She has taken to doing that a lot. She said that it has been shown that music helps the baby's development. If that is the case, our baby is going to be the smartest baby ever. Not that I mind, she has the most beautiful voice. I think I will move closer, so I can hear what she is singing this time. As I get to that doorway, I realize what she is singing. It is "our" song. I can't help smiling now.

_I lived my life in shadows  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right  
I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me  
It's magic I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily  
I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known  
I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true  
You make me believe  
The moon to that tide  
I can feel you inside  
I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea  
Pulled to you so helplessly  
I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my willow tree  
You make me complete  
You make me complete  
You make me complete_

"You realize that your voice is as beautiful as the AncientGoddess Hestia's would have been." I smiled at Mari.

"OH! You startled me. But I would hope that as an expectant mother, the Goddess Hestia would impart some of her wisdom onto me." Mari laughed as she walked towards me and pulled me into a hug.

It was at that moment that our child decided to make himself or herself known to us, and Mari grimaced. "Mari, that was quite a kick. Did she hurt you?"

"So you have decided that it is our daughter now is it?" She laughingly asked me. Changing the subject she asked me, "So when do your parents expect to portkey in?"

"I believe they said they would be here at 5:30." I told her.

"Fred! It's 5:25 now! Why didn't you let me know earlier! I wanted to have something ready for supper!" Mari said hurriedly looking at her watch.

"Hush." I said placing my fingers over her lips. "I placed an order with Rigazzi's and The should have it flooed here in about 20 minutes."

"Thank you." Mari whispered as she started to walk out the bedroom door. We all of a sudden heard a noise downstairs.

"Fred? Are you guys here?" I heard my Dad ask. And then a little quieter, "See I told you we should have waited a little longer."

Before my Mother could respond, I yelled down the stairs. "We're here. We are coming down now." I looked at Mari and said, "I guess we don't have to worry about telling my Mother she is going to be a Grandmother." I laughed as I gently caressed her swollen stomach.

We walked slowly down the stairs and into the living room where my parents were. I looked at them and said, "I see you had no problems reaching the correct gate after you portkeyed to the floo station."

My Mother's eyes lit up when she noticed Mari rather unsuccessfully trying to hide behind me. "Is this?"

"Yes, Mother. This is Mariana. The woman I love, and the mother of your soon-to-be grandchild." I answered pulling Mari to the front of me where my Mother reached out and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Wait a second, a baby? I am going to be a grandmother?" Mom asked. At our unsure smiles and after a glimpse of Mari's belly my Mother pulled the both of us into another hug and my Father soon joined us in the hug.

As my Mother dried her tears of joy, she pulled Mari over to the couch and sat them both down. "So when are you due?"

Rather startled by the whole thing, Mari asked, "You are not angry that we are not married before having our baby?"

"No dear, I am not. Because I know my son loves you, and he has never given his heart away to anyone before. He has loved before, but not to the extent that his feelings run for you." Mom said as she brushed a stray hair back out of Mari's eyes. "Now you still haven't answered my question. When are you due?"

"April 23rd. At least that is what my doctor said. I haven't been able to go to a mediwitch yet, to see if that is true. I have been so busy with the store that I have barely had time to go to the muggle doctor." Mari said.

"Well, you will just have to come back with us to England, and you can get checked out by our mediwitch." My Mother said rather matter-of-factly.

About that time dinner finally arrived. And we all filled ourselves on filet mignon and salad. For dessert, Mari had made her Grandmother's recipe of red velvet cake. After dinner, my parents talked us into going back that night with them to spend Christmas with the whole family rather than just here with them only.

Any qualms we had about portkeying in Mari's state were squashed when my Mother told us that she had flooed and portkeyed while she was pregnant with George and I, but then I almost stifled back a laugh when my Father muttered under his breath, "So that is what's wrong with the two of them."

When we landed at our destination, I heard Mari gasp, and when I looked up I realized why she had done so. "Mum, why are we at Hogwarts?"

"This is where Ron and Ginny are, and Professor Dumbledore invited us all to stay here for the Holidays. He felt it might be safer. Besides, Poppy is here, and my Grandchild deserves to have the best mediwitch looking after her." Mum said as we all walked up to the front door of the castle where we were met by none other than Remus and Tonks.

When she realized who was standing there, Mari ran at the two of them and gave them the biggest hug. "I haven't seen the two of you in so long! I missed you guys."

"I see you haven't missed us too much." Tonks said gesturing towards Mari's stomach.

"Well, you seem to have been rather busy yourselves." I said knowingly, glancing at Tonks' own rather swollen abdomen. We all laughed at this and made our way into the castle.

"Albus is awaiting all of us in his office, but he did say for us to stop off and see Poppy first, to make sure that both baby's are adjusting well." Lupin said as we all turned towards the hospital wing except for my parents.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"We are going to get your siblings. We will meet you in Albus office when you are down with Poppy." My Father said as we all went our two separate directions.


End file.
